Types of missions in Just Cause
This article is about all the types of missions in Just Cause (1). For any other kind of missions, see Missions - disambiguation. A mission is a task undertaken by Rico, in order to please an employer. There are 5 different types of missions available for Rico in San Esperito. Storyline missions Each of the 19 missions that play out the story of Just Cause has a detailed article (linked in the table below). These missions are done for the Agency. Rico must make contact with the Agency operatives Tom Sheldon and Maria Kane. Only three storyline missions are given by other characters: Inmaculada Palmiera (of the Rioja Cartel, in Field of Dreams and Test of Loyalty), Carmona (of the San Esperito Police Department, in Good Cop, Bad Cop) and the Rioja Cartel boss (in The San Esperito Connection and Field of Dreams). The contact point is shown as an exclamation point on the PDA Map and its direction is always shown on the minimap. The initiation point is shown as a vertical line of white arrows on the horizon. Tom and Maria show a marked preference for beach locations so the majority of Agency missions begin at a beach. Taking Out The Garbage has 2 optional save points, which divide the mission into "Vol 1", "Vol 2", and "Vol 3". This is why some sites say that the game has 21 storyline missions. Liberations Main article: Liberation. These are handed out by the Rioja Cartel or Guerrilla members, situated outside their respective settlements. They are only available when the province is destabilized, and before it has been liberated. There are 45 of these. These missions are about taking over a settlement. Side missions Guerrilla missions are given out once a settlement has been liberated, or if the province in question is Government Stable (the storyline mission to destabilize it has not been completed). There is a finite list of mission types, about 20, and they will eventually repeat, but they can be undertaken an infinite number of times. Rioja missions can be undertaken at any time, regardless of who controls the province. The list is different for different settlements. For example, if you do a mission near a large body of water, you will see a Tanker and in some other areas, you might be asked to destroy a Wind Turbine. Other more common side missions include killing an important person, destroying a vehicle, taking an item to a person or exchanging items, killing police or soldiers for an item and bringing it back, stealing a vehicle and returning it to a garage in the village where the side mission started, or some combination of these. Sidemissions can also end at the local military base. There's a report that some specific missions become available, or unavailable, depending on the players progress in the storyline missions. Sidemissions provide progress points that unlock new safehouses and weapons and vehicles at those safehouses. Sidemissions do not have names, so the only way to distinguish them is by their full descriptions. The numbers are there to help communication at the wiki, so we could refer to specific missions by their number. List of Guerrilla sidemissions Add more, if you can find more. *'1:' Esperito City - North can provide a mission where you'll have to destroy a "tank" (Ballard Sentry STRL - 14 and Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21), located just out of city limits and guarded by a few soldiers who are armed with some type of rocket-launchers. The Ballard M5B1 Scout from the Rioja "Motor City" safehouse is conveniently close for this, but the GP Thunder Extreme Prototype should also work. The mission is available in other locations. A heavy attack helicopter is another good way to deal with this. *'2:' A very common mission (available at many locations) is about having to hijack a vehicle and bringing it to a Guerrilla garage. The vehicle is often a Policia vehicle that they want to use to make the government look bad. *'3:' One mission (available at many locations, for example at the Costa Brava military base) will spawn some kind of an industrial facility with big silos that must be blown up. It doesn't take much to destroy the almost unguarded object, but it's a massive explosion. *'4:' Another quite common mission has you assassinate a specific individual. The target can include a Montano interrogator, as well as a Black Hand mercenary, and possibly many others. The target is always driving a car, but it's never the first targeted vehicle. As soon as you've destroyed the first target, you'll be informed that it was a decoy and a new correct target vehicle appears. *'5:' A mission that's available at multiple settlements will ask you to destroy a grey San Esperito Military Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, or a Jackson JC - 2 Alamo. You'll be provided with a green guerrilla marked Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. The provided helicopter spawns at some convenient location near you in the settlement, but in some villages, it'll be next to a road. When that happens there's a chance that some cop or faction member has gotten in and taken off by the time you'll get to it. *'6:' One particular mission will have you looking for several drunken Guerrillas and seize the rum that they have been drinking so heavily. Due to their drunkenness, the troops fire their guns at random people and may occasionally shoot at each-other, or even Rico. They also fall over frequently. These are the only Guerrillas that will be fired on by their former allies. *'7:' Another common sidemission is that you have to hijack a "army Stinger GP", but sometimes very rarely, the Stinger GP has Black Hand markings instead of San Esperito Military markings. *'8:' Another mission includes giving "some booze to a San Esperito Military sergeant (or some other high rank) in exchange for some military plans." After this sidemission, there is literally nothing changed, so assumably those "plans" had very limited effect. The sergeant also has a San Esperito Military Meister LAV 4 series 2. *'9:' Another mission involves assassinating a "mercenary who turned against the cause". It is actually a Black Hand soldier wielding a Barclay Phantom with 2 Black Hand escorts (not actually members) with Fleisher AR-5 Blizzards. Very oddly, however, when you kill them, you obtain Montano heat. List of Rioja sidemissions Add more, if you can find more. *'1:' The Cartel Villa at the southern beach of the middle lake (the one where the motorcycle Race is at, if I remember right) is one of those, where it's possible to get the mission that involves the Tanker and provides the Viper boatworks Seaserpent III. The same mission is also available at "Villa Evangelina" (offshore rig just north-west of it). The mission is about having to fly a provided Jackson Z-19 Skreemer to a Tanker. Then you have to walk to the rear end of the Tanker and up stairs to kill a "Government VIP". There will be a Viper boatworks Seaserpent III next to the ship, but the mission will not inform you about it. This is one of few sidemissions where the Riojas face the San Esperito Military. *'2:' The villa that's just east of Esperito City - South is one that can send the player to destroy a Wind Turbine that charges Montano Cartel electric cars. The cars are actually completely usual, but the turbine in this mission is the only destructible one in JC1. *'3:' The villa, just east of Esperito City - North, can ask you to steal a MacNamara Emergency III. *'4:' The same villa can also ask you to destroy the car (Squire Synco) of one of "Edmundo's" mistresses, as she is threatening to blackmail him. *'5:' There is an offshore rig just north-west of the "Villa Evangelina" cartel villa. It belongs to the Montanos, and the villa will sometimes provide you with (interestingly, a Guerrilla) Jackson Z-19 Skreemer to launch an 'airstrike' against said rig. However, as you approach the rig, a Montano Delta MAH-15 Chimaera will take off from the rig, and you will have to destroy it. *'6:' In one mission, Rico has to destroy a unique Montano Cartel "Potomac Car" (Potomac Silverbullet), while taking on a compliment of Montano goons with rocket launchers and machine guns. *'7:' Sometimes you may be asked to make a drug deal with members of an unnamed gang. As soon as you get to the gangsters, you'll get high Heat and told to return. *'8:' In one mission you have to exchange a briefcase (presumably full of money) for some files. The files are from an arrested Rioja member. The deal is set up with corrupt policemen. You have to go talk to a cop and then return to the mission trigger. You will have heat while returning. *'9:' In one "muy importante" deal, which is "much too important for the usual idiots Edmundo usually hires" you have to go "to the mountains" (hills over a kilometer away) and exchange "bags of bills" for explosives from the Guerrillas. You'll have heat during the return. *'10:' You may be asked to kill a Montano officer, who's "becoming a problem". He is said to have been "last seen walking around looking for a goat to be amorous with." The gangster is on foot and has unusually much health. *'11:' In one mission the fat guy complains that running a cartel is very expensive. You'll have to go steal some expensive night-vision scopes. There's an army guy at the target. You'll have to collect a briefcase from the ground next to him and return it. You'll have level 4 Heat. *'12:' In one mission you'll be asked to shoot down an annoying helicopter. It may be a Delta 5H4 Boxhead. If so, it will be shooting missiles at you. However, the helicopter can vary between any attack helicopter really, whether it be a Boxhead or a Skreemer or even a Aztek. *'13:' There is one sidemission where you are supposed to steal a crate from a Montano shed. The shed is guarded by fatso with a Haswell Gen2 Vindicator, two randomized Montanos with Lance FDLs, and another Montano. Kill them all and run for your life get out of there. You will have level 4 Montano heat, plus a fleet of angry Montano Huerta PA51 Azteks chasing you. Races Main article: Races. There are 9 race missions available throughout San Esperito. They are marked on the PDA map. Collect missions Main article: Collectable Items in San Esperito. There's a lot of collectible items located all over San Esperito. Collecting them will get Rico closer to obtaining new safehouses, weapons and vehicles. They can be found on the map as blue dots. Gallery Potomac_Silverbullet_(rear_at_Nuevo_Estocolmo).png|thumb|264px|Mission triggers for storyline missions can be seen from the far end of the Map, thanks to the large column of triangles in the sky. In this case the trigger for Taking Out The Garbage is seen from Nuevo Estocolmo. JC1 loading 9 (Sidemissions, Spanish).jpg|JC1 loading introduction to sidemissions, in spanish language. Category:Missions Category:Content Category:Just Cause Category:Just Cause Missions